Bad Piggies Wiki:Guidelines/Article Presentation
The Bad Piggies Wiki currently have 4 major categories: Pigs, Vehicle Parts, Piggy Tales, and Levels, each with it's own kind of representation. General These are the sections, and kind of representation ALL articles must have: #'Informational Box' - The informational box shows a brief summary of the subject, as well as an image. #'Create starting paragraphs' - Explains the main aspects of the subject. The content must not be under any headline. #'Trivia Sections' - Content under these sections are to be as well be a list of information that not much people know, even if it is about game data, but still related to the topic. It should be put before the Navigational Box (Video section if Piggy Tales). #'Navigational Box' - The navigational box is literally a box with links to related to it. It is put on the very last part of the article, nowhere else. If the article is under the Pigs scategory, Vehicle Parts category, Piggy Tales category, and Levels category, type in , , , (Ground Hog Day topics) respectively, all on the very last part of the article. Pigs pages Articles #'Appearance Sections' - After the starting paragraphs, create a header 2 with the title, "Appearance". It will also be the first headline of the article. Content under this section must be of this order: Shape > Facial Features > Outfits of the subject 2.Abilities Sections - Create a header 2 with the title, "Abilities" after the appearance sections. this section explains the character's special abilities, under this order: Ability > How the ability be activated Lists #'Pigs' - Create a header 3 of every pig currently existing. Vehicle Parts pages Articles #'Usage Sections' - Create a header 2 section named "Usage". Content under this must be of this order: Use of Item > How the ability be activated ' '''2. '''Physics Sections' - Create after the usage section a header 2 "Physics" section. It will show how it alone would react to certain challenges, or such. An example can be found on the Balloons article. Lists #'Ordering' - the items must be ordered by it's appearance on the game. Piggy Tales pages Articles NOTE: Do not apply to the Main Piggy Tales article #'Toons.tv description Section' - After the starting paragraph, creating a section 2 Toons.tv description section would have content of how Rovio described the video. #'Characters Section' - The characters section would be a list of characters that appeared on the episode, and so as their short description. #'Plot Section' - The plot section would contain the summary of the story of the episode. #'Video Section' - Located after the trivia section and before the Navigational Box. It contains the video of the episode. Lists #'Ordering' - The order must be according to the date the episode was aired. Levels pages Articles NOTE: Infobox is not needed on Levels articles pages. #'Items Given Section' - after the staring paragraphs, the items given section is to be found next. It gives a list of the vehicle parts given on the level (including pigs). It must be ordered according to the amount given. #'Stars Section' - The star section displays the list of the objectives needed to get 3 stars. Starting from the first star's objective to the third star's objective. #'Walkthrough Section' - This sections shows you how to finish and perfect the level, with 2 headline 3 subsections: The Level Finish subsection that states how to normally finish the level, and the Level Three-star subsection, that states how to finish the level with Three-stars. #'Video Section' - This section, located after the Trivia section, shows a video that demonstrates what the walkthrough section states. Lists #'Ordering' - Levels must be accorded by it's number. Infobox Coding Pigs For Pigs articles, the infobox must be coded by this way: Vehicle Part This is the Infobox coding for Vehicle Parts articles pages. Piggy Tales This must be the Infobox coding for Piggy Tales articles pages. Fitting articles of the Policy *Freckled Pig *Balloons *Trampoline *Level 1-1